Gemini's Sister
This page is about the true Gemini, also referred to as "Evil Gemini". For the AI named Gemini that was introduced first, see Gemini. Gemini, also referred to as Gemini's Sister, Gemini?, and Evil Gemini, is an avatar within Black Ground, and is the "sister" of Gemini. The other Gemini is just an AI created as a body double to be used for her own ends, and is thus not even viewed as a sister by her. She also has a "child", Almagest, who was created by Ptolemaeus but calls Gemini's sister his mother in order to spite her. Unlike her "sister", who is generally caring, Gemini's sister is relatively cold and unsympathetic to anybody, and is known as an assassin and mass murderer. She infiltrated the Star Council after being sent by the investors of Black Ground that wanted to shut it down, and she knew that the plan was to wipe everyone out. She was a prominent member of the Star Council and nobody knew her true nature. During the chaos of The Light, she tried to fulfill her main objective, which was to kill Ptolemaeus. However, she did not anticipate that Ptolemaeus was willing to go behind everyone's backs to set up Almagest and trap them all inside, and was unable to kill her. At some point, she stole armament data from Taurus, leading him to later mistake Gemini for her and attack her. She had programmed Gemini to be supportive to Ophiuchus, and set it up so that any information Gemini learned and any emotions she felt would be sent to her sister. She uses this information to keep track of Virgo and the others' positions. She makes plans to get information on Sagittarius, and then attempt to leave Black Ground so she can go back to being a mercenary. After the other Ophiuchus and the Negotiators defeat Capricorn, Gemini's sister and Almagest kidnap Gemini. They also gather data on Sagittarius while everyone else fights for their lives instead of helping them. Almagest interrupts the Negotiators and brings Gemini's sister with him, and Ophiuchus questions her on what she did to Gemini. Taurus warns him that Gemini's sister has unimaginable power, and Gemini's sister mentions she doesn't really care what they do with Gemini as she doesn't even care for her. She starts to leave, but Almagest says he wants to stay, so she lets him. He then proceeds to say that while Gemini's sister was fine with Ophiuchus doing what he wants, he thinks he should decide what happens, and he extracts the Conclavem data from Ophiuchus. Gemini's sister is initially furious with Almagest for essentially killing Ophiuchus since he could've been a pawn in future plans, but he notes that Ophiuchus has reappeared on the network. She asks him if they can use the Conclavem to get outside of Black Ground, and he says that it can be used to get outside but there is a blacklist. All Black Ground avatars are on this blacklist, and if anyone tries to leave it will cause him to execute a fatal attack on the avatar, even if it is her. She asks him if the blacklist can be modified, and he says that he doesn't have access to it and only Ptolemaeus does; the only way he can remove a user is to kill them. Gemini's sister then brings up the idea of killing Gemini to achieve the same thing. Almagest comments on how she really wants to get out, and says that while her method might work in theory, he is unable to kill Gemini himself due to him being a Black Ground management AI; he could only kill her if she tried to leave, although he doubt she would do something as stupid as that. Gemini's sister then gets the idea to dress up Gemini in her clothes and have Ophiuchus kill her thinking that its Gemini's sister instead. Ophiuchus fights what he thinks is Gemini's sister, but realizes that it was actually just Gemini and goes to fight the real version instead, defeating her and her machinery. Almagest also turns on Gemini's sister, realizing that she would have left him behind once she got out and was only using him as a means to an end. He tells her he doesn't need her or Black Ground anymore, and that he could concentrate all of the energy within Black Ground to become a god that even the outside couldn't deal with. She tries to tell him that he can't do that and he can't delete all the avatars in the server, but he brings up the many examples of avatars and AI changing themselves to adapt to the situation, and that creativity is needed rather than brute strength. He then says he can just assimilate them all instead to achieve the same goal. The Negotiators arrive to fight him while she looks on. After the Negotiators retreat, she goes to them to ask them to hire her to defeat Almagest, but Ptolemaeus gets into an argument with her and the two trash talk each other until Virgo steps in to stop them. Ptolemaeus asks why they should trust her since she tried to kill Ptolemaeus during The Light. Gemini's Sister argues that she is a professional and will make sure to follow her contract; and seeing as the outsiders no longer have Gemini's Sister contracted to kill Ptolemaeus, she has little to worry about. Virgo negotiates with her a price of a twelfth of the surplus computational power of Black Ground, and an administrative position within the Star Council. She agrees, and they start making plans. She runs into Gemini, who asks to help her sister as best she can. Gemini's Sister is reluctant as she views Gemini as a leftover AI, but remarks that so long as she fights well she can fight with her. They confront Almagest, and after his taunts she tells him that they aren't the only ones that want to defeat him - the outsiders want to as well. She says that they will be able to open a breach in Almagest that will allow them to send a message to the outside and allow them to attack Almagest. Almagest worriedly says they must be bluffing. After some fighting, Ophiuchus manages to create a breach, and Gemini's Sister sends a message through. Almagest is seemingly attacked from the outside, which causes him to panic and divert resources to maintaining a defensive system to protect against an outside attack. This results in him not using his full power, and he is defeated; Ptolemaeus then regains control over Almagest. Gemini's Sister then thanks Gemini for her involvement, as she had simulated the attack from the outside, as they were bluffing all along and Almagest believed it. Ophiuchus and Gemini then make plans to go outside to find a way to help the others trapped in Black Ground, and Gemini's Sister tells Ophiuchus to keep Gemini safe. She then takes control of Almagest (muttering how it should've been Ptolemaeus doing the job) and allows the two to log out of Black Ground. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * Conclave * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * Final Protection Almagest (Story only) * Final Protection Almagest (Omega) (Story only) * The Spooky Night (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia